


Thy Pyrrhic Victories

by MayMarlow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice In Wonderland adaptation, Complete, External Source, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMarlow/pseuds/MayMarlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> This is a Harry Potter / Alice in Wonderland adaptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy Pyrrhic Victories

 

###  // [Thy Pyrrhic Victories](http://maymarlow.tumblr.com/post/34055487007/thy-pyrrhic-victories)//

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own the characters used in this fanfiction, or any of the known creations of J. K. Rowling.  
I do not own the idea of the Wonderland or Alice, or any of the known creations of Lewis Carroll.  
I do, however, own this version of the combination of these two fantastic tales.

**Rating & Warnings:** This fanfiction is rated T. It’s completely AU and the characters are OOC.

**Summary:** This is a Harry Potter / Alice in Wonderland adaptation.

**Pairings:** Tom Riddle x Harry Potter

**Beta:**  [nightowl999](http://nightowl999.tumblr.com/)

**»[READ HERE](http://www.keepandshare.com/doc/4868820/thypyrrhicvictories-betaed-pdf-593k?da=y) «**

**»[DOWNLOAD HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?6mmx2glkkpk2p51) «**


End file.
